


Don't Know What I Want

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: What she didn't expect was his door-wings to flutter slightly...





	Don't Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers © Hasbro and Takara. _Transformers_ © Hasbro, Takara, Dreamworks, Paramount. "Beautiful World" © Utada Hikaru, 2007

She didn't quite understood his liking of "sunbathing", other than an alternative of recharging energy levels. Although considering they rarely had the opportunity to stretch out during the daytime without prying and unwanted cameras, she couldn't blame him for taking every opportunity of doing so. A majority of the others occasionally sunbathed as well, even Prowl on the extremely rare moments when he wasn't so focused on data work, albeit simply staring at nothing while standing/sitting under sunny skies was his version.

Idly, Arcee lightly trailed a finger over one of his antennae and was rewarded with it twitching like the ears on those feline creatures she had seen.

What she didn't expect was his door-wings to flutter slightly, as he was lying face down on the grass.

Curiosity prompted another run but slower this time, antenna as if flicking something off and door-wings fluttering again yet a little longer. A mumbling warble was also released, words not really processable.

Someone snorted softly behind them, Sideswipe with an odd look on his face.

"Whaddya know..."

Wariness. "What?"

The red Murciélago sat down opposite of Bumblebee, propping his arm on a knee the same way she had seen humans sit sometimes.

"Haven't seen 'Bee do that before."

"This?"

Door-wings fluttered when Arcee did it again.

"Yup." A thoughtful pause, running a finger along the other antenna but only getting a flicker. Shrugging, he flopped back onto the grass, pillowing hands behind his head and closing optic shutters. "Then again, guess it takes only certain people like you to pull that off."

Unbidden, Bumblebee's radio softly crackled to life for a moment.

_"Moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara,  
Kimi no soba de nemurasete..."_

At those words, she wondered why her Spark seemed to tremble and warm a little at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2008. "Beautiful World" as sung by Utada Hikaru for _Rebuild of Evangelion: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone_ , from where the lyrics and title come from.
> 
> _If I can be granted just one wish,_  
>  Please let me sleep next to you...


End file.
